A New Beginning
by sakura-chan.101
Summary: Kagome's mother dies, leaving kagome and her young siblings at their stepfather's, Naraku's mercy. But with the help of Kagura they escape to Japan where Kagome meets Sesshomaru. Will sparks fly? Sorry I'm not that good at summaries! XOXOXOXOX Kag/Ses
1. Escape1

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha !

A/N: Please go easy on me this my first fanfic!

1-**The Escape**

Kagome sighed as she pulled her long black hair up into a ponytail. As she looked into the mirror she hated what she saw; her skin was too pale, her face was to narrow for her liking, and her lips where to full. In her opinion the only pretty thing about her were her dazzling sapphire blue eyes.

"Kagome! Get down here right now!" her younger stepsister, Kanna yelled from the stairs.

"I'm coming Kanna!" Kagome said as she approached the stairs. When she finally arrived at the top of them she saw her, snotty stepsister. Kanna had pallid white hair, pale skin and black eyes a void of emotion.

"That would be Kanna-sama, to you, wench!" she said, in her infamous bossy voice.

Kagome could feel her temper rising, but she tried to suppress it as she nodded her head: Kanna's father, her stepfather, Chô Naraku was the one who took care of them and her mother, who was ill and couldn't proved for the three of them.

"Kagome where's your little brat of a sister, Kikyou and precious little Souta-kun?" her stepsister never talked bad of Souta because he was Shishio's only son, adopted or not. Shishio only had two daughters: Kanna, the snobbish one and Kagura whose mostly kept to herself, but she was kind to Kikyou and Souta, so Kagome liked her.

"All go get them now Kanna-sama." Kagome said. Kikyou was her 10 year old sister and Souta was her 2 year old brother.

Kikyou knelt by the stream that ran by the house her family and the Chô family lived in. She hated the Chô family…well except Kagura.

"Kikyou! Supper time !" She heard her sister Kagome's clear melodic voice call from their house. She looked up, grabbed Souta, from where he was playing and ran to the house: the best thing about the Chô family was that they were rich and could afford lots of expensive stuff.

As Kikyou ran out of the forest of the shrine she spotted their house; it was, a large mansion with many elegant shoji doors gracing its exterior walls.

Kagome stood on the front steps looking like a goddess; her long, silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail gently blowing in the summer's breeze. Kagome had pale porcelain skin with light rose-colored cheeks and the most dazzling slanted sapphire blue eyes in the world. Kikyou smiled at the sight of her sister standing there, a stern look on her angel face.

"Sorry onee-san. I was playing with Souta and lost track of time." she said repentantly.

"Well don't do it again or else you could get us into lots of trouble!" Kagome said smiling. "Now let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Hai onee-san." Kikyou said obediently.

When Kagome, Kikyou, and Souta where all seated at the large table, Naraku started to speak. "I'm very sorry that I have to tell you this dreadfully sad news but today your mother passed away," he said mournfully.

"No," Kagome whispered with tears welding in her eyes.

"Okaa-san can't be dead! It's impossible!" Kikyou shouted at Shishio.

"Be silent wench!" Kanna snarled at Kikyou, "You have no right to talk to father that way! You're lucky that he is kind enough to keep you!"

"If he doesn't want us than we'll leave this wretched place!" Kikyou told Kanna haughtily.

"Kikyou that will be enough," Kagome whispered quietly, her voice full of anguish.

"But onee-san! They can't just say—" Kikyou's voice was cut off by Kagome's teary glare.

"See your sister knows her place," Kanna said smugly.

"Silence Kanna," Naraku said indifferently. "Why don't you three retire early tonight," he suggested to Kagome, Kikyou and the oblivious Souta.

Kikyou grudgingly nodded and ambled her way up the staircase.

Kagome gently shook Kikyou by the shoulders.

"Hmm," Kikyou groaned groggily, rolling over in her bed.

"Wake up and follow me, but be quiet!" Kagome whispered.

"I'm awake." Kikyou whispered, tiredly.

"Good now pack you stuff, and don't make a sound." Kagome whispered urgently.

"Okay, but why?" Kikyou asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome said distracted.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **Flash Back ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

Kagura grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and softly shook her awake.

Kagome moaned, pulling her eyelids over her blue eyes, "What?"

"Get up, get dressed and pack your clothes and belongings." Kagura whispered, before adding, "Please hurry!"

"Why?" Kagome asked confused.

"Because if you don't you will be my father's next bride." Kagura whispered to Kagome

"What! Why would I become his bride? He's my step father!" Kagome whispered confused and disgusted.

"Because since your mother died he can't legally be Souta's father. so he must wed a blood relative to little Souta. " Kagura explained, in a hushed voice.

"You're joking, right?" Kagome asked appalled.

"No, so can you hurry up and start packing?" Kagura asked. "Then you go get Kikyou and I'll get Souta. Meet us by the river."

"All right but where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We are going to both our mothers native land." Kagura whispered.

"We're going back to Japan?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Hai, we are." Kagura said with longing.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **End of Flash Back ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

"Onee-san?" Kikyou asked Kagome as she led her through the forest, "Where are we going?"

"To the river." Kagome told her quietly, as they dragged their belongings behind them.

As they approached the river Kikyou spotted Kagura and gasped.

"Onee-san hide! We can't let Kagura see us!" Kikyou whispered panicked.

"No Kikyou it's okay, Kagura is helping us get away!" Kagome reassured her.

"Hurry up!" Kagura said timidly, swiveling her head from side to side. "We have to get out of here now!"

"All right," Kagome said throwing the few possessions she and Kikyou chose to bring with her onto her pack horse. Then she helped Kikyou mount her horse before she mounted her own.

When they had all mounted their horses Kagome look over at Kagura, "Alright which way?"

"Just follow me and I'll have us in Japan in two weeks, give or take." Kagura whispered confidently.

"All right!" Kikyou said grinning, "I knew I liked you best!"

Kagura and Kagome laughed at Kikyou's statement.

The four galloped off into the night, their three pack horses following close behind.

They arrived at the docks at dawn. As Kagome looked at the ocean she could swear that she saw the outline of Japan.

"All we're looking for safe passage to Nagasaki," Kagura told the bulky, dark-haired captain of the sea vessel 'Sea Dog'

"So ka. You won't make any trouble?" the captain asked warily.

"Nope, no trouble!" Kikyou said with wide innocent eyes.

"Well I guess I could take you to Nagasaki." the captain said shrugging, completely charmed by Kikyou 's adorable look.

"Thank you so much!" Kagura told the captain.

"It is no problem," the captain assured her, before adding "We're leaving in one hour so get your stuff on the Sea Dog."

It took them several minutes to load their stuff onto the boat, and ten more to get their selves situated in their bunks.

"Alright time to do some shopping!" Kagura stated after they had gotten situated.

"Shopping? But we don't have any money." Kagome told Kagura puzzled.

"Of course we have money! I don't go anywhere without some." she told Kagome, looking at her as if she was dumb.

"Oh," was all Kagome could say.

After buying all the stuff they needed, Kagura, Kagome, Kikyou, and Souta rode back to the ship with ten minutes to spare before the ship left the port.

"All right! Everybody one board?" the captain asked, looking at everyone on deck. "Good! Now let's set sails!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope you liked it ; ) and if I had any mistakes PLEASE correct me!

Please Review

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Japan2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYasha

**Chapter 2: Japan**

In just on week Captain Kain had the four of them in Nagasaki's port.

"Sayonara, my friends!" Captain Kain yelled waving from the Sea Pearl.

"Sayonara!" Kikyou yelled back to him, as she waved goodbye.

When Kagome turned to look at the city of Nagasaki, her stunning eyes widened at the sight before her; the elegantly built buildings gracefully lined upon the dirt road, the vivid colors of the market place; red, blue, green, gold, purple, pink, orange etc.

When Kikyou and Kagura gasped, Kagome just nodded, it was stunning in an alien way.

"W-well, umm, lets get going shall we?" Kagura said in an awed voice, her dark brown eyes still glued on the sight before them.

When all of them had mounted their horse, with the pack horses in tow they rode North East.

It took them 1 day to reach a small town near the channel of water that they four of them had to cross in order to reach Kino's Island

"Where exactly are we going?" Kikyou asked Kagura.

"Well you see back at home I did some snooping and I found that there is a town in my mother's old journal called Edo, it was the village that my mother lived in before she, foolishly married my father." Kagura explained to them, " and I believe that we can live without my father finding us, if he does try to."

"I see, do you really think he'll try to find us?" Kagome asked her nervously.

"Well we do have Souta and my father would probably do anything to get him back." Kagura said meaningfully.

"Well if he does come we can just keep hiding; sooner or later he'll just find another woman with a son, right?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Maybe," Kagura said indecisively.

They rode in silence for a few moments before it started to rain, hard.

"We need to get out of here!" Kagura yelled.

"I know, but where will we go?" Kagome shouted back.

"I don't care! We just need to get out of the rain!". Was the only response Kagome got before the horses sped off.

They rode hard for several minutes before reaching a large forest, whose trees where so large that the rain was reduced to drizzle beneath them.

"We'll have to rest here for the night." Kagura said, dripping from head-to-toe like the rest of them.

"Hai." Kagome and Kikyou replied in unison.

The sound of someone screaming woke Kagome from her slumber. She left her make-shift bed on the forest floor and peeked her head through the log willowy branches of the tree they where sleeping under, just in time to see a giant bear youkai chasing a small girl. Grabbing the bow she got from the last village they were at, Kagome knocked an arrow, aimed for the bear's head and let it fly, all in one fluid motion. She raced over to the young girl.

"Arigato, for saving me, milady " The petit girl said gratefully. She had long wavy brown hair with a small side ponytail and large chocolate brown eyes set in a pale heart shaped face.

"It was nothing," Kagome replied with a warm smile.

"Well, arigato any way," the small girl said , smiling back. "My names Rin by the way. What's your name?'

Kagome laughed, "I'm Kagome ."

"Kagome?" Kagura asked as she groggily poked her head out of the tree branches.

"Who is she?" Rin asked quietly, frightened by her red eyes.

"Oh don't worry that's just my step-sister, Kagura. As harmless as a kitten!" Kagome told her winking.

Rin blushed a bright red as her stomach growled, demanding to be fed. "Oh how inconsiderate of me, here come with me I'll get you something to eat. You must be starving!" Kagome told Rin with a friendly smile.

He raced through the forest, tracking his ward's sent ,worried he picked up his pace, hoping she would be alright.

Sesshomaru stopped when he came to the edge of a small clearing lifting his head and discreetly smelling the air, his sensitive nose was assaulted by the smell of a dead bear youkai. But beneath that was the sent of his ward, Rin and a strange sent of some unknown humans. The first of the humans smelt of, Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in slight distaste, cloth diapers and the subtle sent of oak trees, the second sent was very feminine; roses and jasmine. The third person smelled of a crisp mountain breeze. But it was the forth sent that caught Sesshomaru's attention, it was the most divine sent he had ever smelled! This person, most definitely a female, emitted the most scrumptious sent of a warm spring breeze and sakura's mixed with the faint aroma of vanilla.

He stalked across the clearing following the sent of his ward and the unidentified mortals, pausing outside the long graceful braches of the weeping willow where Rin was staying. Slowly he pulling back the braches to find himself staring into wide, beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it ; ) if there are any mistakes PLEASE correct me!Sorry that it's so short!

Please Review!


End file.
